The candidate for the KO8 Award earned an MD and PhD degree from the National and Capodistrian University in Athens, Greece, and an MS degree from the Medical College of Wisconsin. He trained in anesthesia with a fellowship in pain management at the latter institution, where he is currently an Assistant Professor in Anesthesiology. He has participated in basic neurological research relevant to pathophysiology and pharmacology of experimental neuropathic pain, and has developed skills in patch clamp electrophysiology. Opportunities and support provided by the K08 award will significantly amplify his future prospects in achieving independence in translational basic neurophysiologic research. Objectives of the development program through this award are to: 1) ensure unimpeded time to broaden scientific knowledge, enhance research skills, and refine critical analytical abilities;2) provide course work and interactive settings that will expand independence as a physician-scientist;3) investigate the molecular pharmacology and function of KATP channels in primary afferent neurons under normal conditions and after neurologic injury-that results in neuropathic pain;and 4) develop skills in planning protocols and collecting preliminary data for further, more advanced funded investigation. The development program will enable the candidate to achieve these goals by providing advanced training in electrophysiological, molecular, and genetic techniques and in a rich and productive academic environment, as well as through progressive course-work. He will be guided in his efforts by an interdisciplinary group of investigators with a documented expertise in the specific research fields relevant to his program. Within this context, the candidate will pursue a structured research program designed to expand his technical and scientific abilities and to reveal the role of neuronal KATP channels in modulating neuronal excitability and cell survival at the DRG level. This award would support the transition of the candidate to autonomy as a physician scientist, and provide preliminary data leading to independent funding of research on mechanisms of painful peripheral neuropathy.